El Mirlo blackbird
by mimicat12
Summary: Era momento de tomar sus alas rotas y aprender a volar, durante toda su vida había esperado este momento para alzar el vuelo


**Mirlo**

**(Blackbird)**

**Songfic: Blackbird de Lennon y McCartney**

**Por: Mimicat**

Su corazón estaba desbocado, latía en un frenesí indescriptible. Con ojos angustiados la miraba, la miraba con terror, quería correr hacia ella para protegerla pero estaba sujeto por cuatro manos que le impedían comenzar la carrera.

Ella gritaba su nombre con desesperación, él sólo podía corresponder a su llamado con gritos igual de desesperados. Ella alargaba el brazo con la esperanza de alcanzar su mano, él extendía la suya en un intento vano de sujetarla y no dejarla ir.

-¡Suéltenme!! –gritaba mientras se revolvía desesperado entre las manos que lo sujetaban

-¡Suéltenme con un demonio!... ¡Suéltenme!

Cuando ella se perdió de su vista, dejó de forcejear, maldijo en su interior el no haber sido físicamente más fuerte como para liberarse, correr hacia ella y rescatarla por la fuerza para huir de esa terrible situación.

Él fue llevado al despacho de la Hermana Grey, caminaba erguido, con una mirada desafiante reflejada en los ojos zafiro, estaba acostumbrado a pisar ese despacho. En muchas ocasiones había sido llevado ahí, algunas veces afectado por el influjo del alcohol, otras tantas por haber sido pillado fumando en su habitación. Algunas más por sus escándalos protagonizados en misa…

"Tú puedes vivir como vives gracias al honor de la familia Grandchester"

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night **_"Mirlo que cantas en plena noche"_

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly **_"Toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar"_

Esas palabras dichas por la hermana Grey le taladraban la mente y el corazón, esta frase lo había dejado con las defensas bajas. A su tierna edad había decidido ejercer la rebeldía para ser notado.

Había sido herido en lo más profundo en varias ocasiones por aquellos que se suponía debían protegerlo y hacerlo sentir amado.

No entendió por qué de un momento a otro había dejado la cálida y suave atmósfera de la casa materna, aunque no veía muy seguido a su madre por su trabajo, él se sentía querido por ella. Por las noches cuando ella llegaba y lo creía dormido; podía sentir como acariciaba su cabeza y despejaba su frente para depositar un beso.

-Te amo hijo mio, eres tan parecido… que me duele el corazón de sólo mirarte… -le susurraba

Él recibía la caricia llenando su corazón y su mente con esos instantes de felicidad plena.

Nadie le explicó por qué no lo retuvo a su lado, por qué no le escribió nunca, ni lo buscó en su cumpleaños. Miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación con la esperanza de verla llegar por el portal, pero nunca llegó.

La nueva vida a la que lo habían introducido era rígida y protocolaria. Debía aprender su genealogía cosa que lo emocionó en su momento, saber que "pertenecía" a un árbol de profundas y antiguas raíces le hacía sentir que era alguien especial. Pero no faltó el comentario ácido que lo hiciera estrellarse de frente con la realidad de su condición de "hijo ilegítimo".

Fue herido de muerte, sus alas rotas antes de aprender a usarlas, no sentía orgullo por su apellido, sólo lo veía como un medio para tener ciertos privilegios.

Aprendió lo necesario para encajar, de modales impecables y protocolo de un caballero, el sentido del honor de la nobleza que corría por sus venas. Aprendió a pretender, para no mostrar a nadie cuan vulnerable podía ser.

Si… aprendió a actuar ante el mundo para no ser herido nunca más.

Aprendió a jalar los hilos de las buenas costumbres con su arrogante forma de ser. Era desafiante, engreído, con mirada gélida si quería, con la flema de la nobleza inglesa. Pero bajo esa coraza latía su corazón lastimado, que esperaba algún día ser curado.

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas en una oscuridad que le cubría por completo y nunca fue escuchado, elevaba sus penas cual un canto que no fue apreciado por nadie… sólo por ella.

**All your life **_"Durante toda tu vida"_

**You were**** only waiting for this moment to arise **"_Sólo esperabas este momento para alzar el vuelo"_

Había suplicado por ella, había bajado la cabeza y doblegado su orgullo. Había acudido a su padre, venciendo toda su animadversíon a él para pedir que intercediera por ella. Pero no… no fue escuchado. Una vez más sus sentimientos habían sido desdeñados y tomados como nada… había sido herido una vez más… pero esa sería la última.

Este era el momento para buscar su camino, para demostrarse así mismo su valía. Para demostrarle a ella el amor que le inspiraba.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night **_"mirlo que cantas en plena noche"_

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see **_"Toma esos ojos hundidos y aprende a ver"_

Si… esa sensación de calidez que poco a poco sanaba su corazón cuál bálsamo milagroso era amor… puro y simple amor.

¡La amaba!... se sorprendió a sí mismo al reconocer el por qué de su desasociego en esos momentos… ¡la amaba! Esa certeza abrió sus ojos y no se reconoció a sí mismo, estaba enamorado desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies. Por ese amor que sentía no pensó dos veces al acudir a la cita en los establos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía las cosas con claridad, la fuerza que sintió en ese momento era amor, el querer a toda costa ayudarla era amor… puro y simple amor.

**All your life **_"durante toda tu vida"_

**You were only waiting for this moment to be free **_"Sólo esperabas este momento para ser libre"_

Se sintió liberado, había llegado la hora de buscar la libertad, liberar su mente, liberar su corazón, liberar sus sentimientos, liberar sus pasiones en la vida y luchar por ellas. Siempre había tenido la idea de mandar todo al demonio un día y largarse. Pero lo más cerca que estuvo de ello, fue visiando tabernas, armando trifulcas, pero siempre volvió.

Ahora no lo haría… no volvería.

**Blackbird fly **_"Mirlo, vuela"_

Arregló su maleta y escribió una carta

**Blackbird fly **_"Mirlo, vuela"_

Tomó su armónica y se dirigió al cuarto de castigo del colegio.

**Into the light of the dark black night **_"Hacia la luz de la oscura noche negra"_

-Tienes que ser fuerte –se escuchó decir parado fuera del cuarto de castigo.

-Ambos tenemos que ser fuertes –pensó para sí al cerrar los ojos y tocar su canción de despedida.

Sabía que en ese momento él era el único que podía protegerla… y lo haría.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night **_"Mirlo que cantas en plena noche"_

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly "**_toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar"_

Por primera vez en su vida se supo escuchado, elevaba su canción con el gozo de saberse escuchado por ella. Sentía en su pecho la tranquilidad de saber que la mantendría a salvo, por primera vez en su vida él podía hacer algo sin necesidad de usar sus apellidos, era simplemente Terry el que daría todo por ella… todo.

Se sentía pleno y sereno al dar una última mirada a su habitación, lugar donde había pasado más tiempo que en su propia casa. En el escritorio dejó una carta para ella y su copia de "Romeo y Julieta", sonrio pues sabía que la carta alcanzaría su destinataria más temprano que tarde. Sabía que ella la leería.

"**A aquella que está en mi corazón:**

**Dejo la escuela por amor a ti, sé que podrás entender. No me sacrifico por ti, no… esta decisión no es un sacrificio. La fuerza que me impulsa es el amor que te tengo, porque te amo… sé que esta no es la forma adecuada para hacértelo saber pero… Te Amo. Confía en mi, esta es la forma para mantenerte a salvo, no perdonaré a nadie que se atreva a hacerte infeliz, ni siquiera a mi mismo. **

**Si fuera mayor de edad te llevaría conmigo, nos iríamos felices sonriendo, pero por el momento es imposible. Espérame amor mío, volveré por ti, no lo dudes, por ahora nuestra separación será momentánea. Necesito que te quedes, te escribiré.**

**Voy a América a perseguir el sueño del cual te hablé. Rezaré por tu felicidad y por lamía que eres tú.**

**Tuyo,**

**Terry"**

**All your life "**_Durante toda tu vida"_

**You were only waiting for these momento to arise **_"Sólo esperabas este momento para alzar el vuelo"_

Llegó al muelle y subió por la rampa para subir al barco que lo llevaría a un país lejano para buscar y alcanzar su sueño, que al final lo ayudaría a llegar a ella.

**You were only waiting for these momento to arise **_"Sólo esperabas este momento para alzar el vuelo"_

La rampa fue removida para que el barco comenzara su viaje. Fue entonces que escuchó su voz, se dirigió al barandal de cubierta desesperado mirando con ansiedad a las personas en el muelle.

-¡¡¡¡Terry!!! –volvió a escuchar muy claramente

Entonces la vió… estaba allí en el muelle gritando su nombre desesperadamente. Cuando ella lo vio pudo ver en sus verdes ojos lágrimas de amor por él.

-¡¡¡¡Candy!!! –gritó a su vez

Ella tomó una cinta escarlata que estaba atada al barandal en el embarcadero, Él hizo lo propio tomando el otro extremo de la misma cinta atada al barandal de cubierta.

Candy sacó de su abrigo la copia de "Romeo y Julieta" y la puso sobre su corazón, Te amo, leyó en los labios de su pecosa. Te amo respondió.

**You were only waiting for these momento to arise **_"Sólo esperabas este momento para alzar el vuelo"_

El barco se puso en movimiento…

-Volveré por ti –le grito

-Lo sé, estaré esperando. –le respondió

Se quedaron así, hasta que tuvieron que dejar ir la cinta que los unía.

Ella alargaba el brazo con la esperanza de alcanzar su mano, él extendía la suya en un intento de alcanzarla y no dejarla ir.

Se lanzaron una última mirada, sabiendo que era necesario dejarse ir para alzar el vuelo, para ser libres y plenos, con la confianza de saberse por fin amados, con la confianza de un futuro reencuentro.

FIN


End file.
